


I See Dead People

by fishbones_wishbones



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Other, Someone gets stabbed, autumn sees dead people, bone apple teeth, these two are my msa OCS and I wanted to write about them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishbones_wishbones/pseuds/fishbones_wishbones
Summary: Some Mystery Skulls ocs. I just wanted to write about them. Enjoy!





	I See Dead People

Autumn could see dead people. He knew it sounded like some cliche line out of a movie he had seen before, or like he was just trying to be edgy, but it was true. He saw ghosts everywhere he went. How could one little town be so full of lost souls and lives?

It had to be the Mystery Skulls. Ever since those ghost hunters had started their business, ghosts had been following them. He knew most people could only hear ghosts, but this trio of friends had something special about them as well. They could see some of the ghosts too. 

There had to be something they could do about this, right? He didn’t want to hear the banshees crying, and he couldn’t stand the sight of their bloodied clothes, the last things they wore when they were alive. It made his stomach flip in circles, tying up in knots. It made his heartbeat get louder and heavier. He was constantly on edge when he saw the ghosts, worried that they might notice him more and try to make him one of them. 

Was this whole death-vision thing screwing up his perception of the real world too? Probably. Every time he saw Lily, he felt that same feeling of dread as he did around ghosts. Both of them had seen their equal share of scary stuff, but Lily always seemed too calm about it. Whenever they talked about their experiences on his radio show, she would just burst into laughter.

That could just be her personality, though. Autumn was probably just overreacting. But he had a real problem right now. There was a ghost that refused to leave, no matter how many times he asked politely. But he had hope this time! 

He picked up the phone. It was an old model that had a cord that tangled around him, but ghosts couldn't possess it as easily, and that was all that mattered. He could hear the ghost moaning and wailing. He frantically dialed the number, turning around to face the ghost. 

Oh no. This one was the weepy one. They sobbed and cried and wailed, wheezing between tears that all they wanted was someone to be their friend. Autumn had gladly agreed to be their friend, but that was a huge mistake. Apparently by “friend,” they meant a ghost friend. And Autumn’s heart was still beating.

He shook his head. The ghost was getting closer. He tried to move away, but the cord on the phone wouldn’t go any farther than five, maybe six feet away. He looked at the ghost, realizing they had a knife in their hand, reaching out to him. The phone droned on, hypnotic ringing calming him. Until he finally heard a voice. It sounded bright, fearless, and wide awake, the complete opposite of Autumn’s current feelings.

“Hello?”

He spluttered, trying to stop shaking.   
“Is this the Mystery Skulls?”  
“Yes, it is! One second-” She must have turned her head, voice getting softer.   
“Lew! Artie! Someone’s actually calling!” He heard tired grumbles from the other side, and he sighed in relief. It was the Mystery Skulls. 

Time felt like it had stopped for him, but that ghost was getting too close.  
“I, uh… Ah don’t mean to- Ah’m sorry to wake y’all up so late but there’saghostthat’stryingtokillmeandIreallyneedy’allshelp!”   
“We’ll be right there! Where are you?”

He gave them his address, thanking them quickly and hanging up. He ran up the stairs, feeling his pockets to see if he had something, anything to use as a weapon. All he had was a pen, but that would have to do for now.

The ghost sniffled, before giving another gasping sob. They cried as if their lungs were going to give out at any second, filling with air and having it rush out in sputtering wheezes. Autumn clutched the pen as if he was going to stab the ghost if they got any closer. And they did get closer... 

“Begone, thot!”

His eyes were wide open as he backed up the stairs, and into a corner. His head was pounding by now, adrenaline rushing through his veins. This was it. This was it. He closed his eyes, waiting for the ghost to kill him.

A knock at the door made his eyes fly open. He could barely hear whoever was at it. 

“Hello? We’re here!”

It was the same voice that was on the phone! He shouted, the ghost seeming shaken by all the sudden noise. To him, ghosts were usually completely solid. He couldn’t walk through them. The only tell that they were dead being fatally obvious injuries or black sclera. Sometimes they glowed. Sometimes they could only float. 

The ghost was shaken enough that its grasp on the mortal world loosened, and it got less opaque. Autumn took this as his chance, and ran through them, barely avoiding the knife they still wielded. 

“Y’ALL CAN COME IN THE DOOR IS UNLOCKED,” Autumn shouted, running down the stairs. They creaked under him.

He heard the door slowly open with a loud shriek, just as he came into view. The wailing had started again, but it was still upstairs, for now… 

A blue haired girl stepped through, wearing a sweater, scarf, and especially pink glasses. She had a confident grin on her face. Behind her was a tall boy with purple hair and an ascot on, with a shy smile. Clinging to his shoulder was a boy with spiky orange hair and a puffy vest. He looked just as scared as Autumn felt! The girl spoke first.

“It’s so nice to meet you! Why don’t you show us where the ghost is and we’ll do our best to calm them down for you?”

Autumn nodded and pointed up the stairs. 

“They’re up there, and Ah need to warn you guys. They have a knife-” He was cut off by the orange one giving a scared squawk. 

“Dude, how did they even get a knife in the first place?!’

Autumn gave a shaky shrug.   
“I’m not sure… Can I come with you guys? I just don’t want to be alone with them.”

The purple one nodded a little.  
“Of course you can.” 

He thanked them, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jacket and following them up to the stairs. He walked beside the orange boy. The purple haired man talked to the two of them, trying to calm them down. Autumn hadn’t noticed that he was shaking still, but he knew that his eyes were still blown wide with fear.

“I’m Lewis. This chicken,” he snickered while pointing to the orange dude, “is Arthur!”  
“Hey, I’m not a chicken! I just have common sense…” Arthur rolled his eyes.  
“And she’s Vivi.” He gave a small smile, gesturing to the blue haired girl. Vivi glanced over her shoulder, smiling and waving. 

“Oh, those... those are nice names?” Autumn gave a nervous smile.  
“I'm Autumn. I guess I should probably tell you about the ghost? Would that like, help you guys?”  
“Yeah! That would actually be really good if you could!”  
“Oh, sure! Um.. so, this ghost like, shows up in my house, right? And Ah'm freaking out, but they start crying. I ask them why they're crying, they say that they want a friend.”  
He sighed as they got to the ghost.  
“And... I guess they meant a ghost friend? Because now, they're trying to kill me..”

Arthur nodded sympathetically.   
“Aw, that sucks, dude.. but don't worry! We'll try to get them out of here for you.”  
Autumn nodded again.  
“That’d be really nice if y’all could...”  
The wailing from the ghost got louder, and he heard Vivi give a surprised “Oh!”  
Vivi looked up at the ghost, and they glared at Autumn. Vivi started to speak, but the ghost burst into angry tears.

“Get away from me!”

Vivi glanced back at the group, asking if she should try to speak with them. Arthur shivered, shaking his head. Lewis did the same, worried about all of the people in the room. Autumn didn’t notice them, though, and spoke up. He was nervous about it, of course, but with the others with him, he didn’t feel so scared. The ghost glared down at him, still clutching the knife close to their chest.

“It’s okay, y’all don’t need to be scared of me... Ah’m not gonna hurt you.”

They gave a quiet whimper, swallowing back tears. 

“Yes, you are! That’s why you brought these three here, isn’t it?! Tell me the truth!”  
“This is the truth. Ah just wanna know why you want to... Y’know, kill me.” Autumn gestured to the knife shakily. He took a deep breath.   
He’s a brave boy, he can do this... Just keep talking.  
“I get that you wanna be friends an’ all, but... I’m not ready to be a ghost quite yet, y’see?”  
The ghost’s brow furrowed. Autumn glanced away, giving a shaky smile.   
“I’m sorry, Autumn, but I’m afraid... I can’t be friends with you if you’re still alive.”  
Autumn raised an eyebrow, still confused.  
“And why not?-”  
He was cut off by the ghost rushing forward with a strangled shriek. He couldn't move, his legs were frozen and his eyes were wide with fear. 

The next while was a blur for him. He felt the knife get buried in his stomach, and his vision tilted. He heard Vivi and Arthur yelp, before they rushed him out of the house. 

He felt so tired, and he was only getting more sleepy by the minute. His stomach hurt, of course, but a nice nap could solve it all, right?

Just as he was about to close his eyes, he felt a sharp and agonizing pain. He had moved too much, shifting the knife slightly. He gave a scream, pressing his hands to his stomach, feeling the warm, sticky liquid pouring between his fingers. Somewhere along the rush to the van, someone had lifted him up and carefully set him in the back.

Lewis sat with him in the back while Arthur drove as fast as he could. Vivi sighed, taking her glasses off and rubbing her temples..   
“Our first case, and it all goes wrong..”

“ 'm sorry, y'all…”  
“Oh, no! You don't need to apologize..”  
Autumn just nodded, and his world went a little hazier.

 

When he woke up, he was in a hospital bed. He sat up a little, feeling stiff bandages around his stomach. He looked around the bright and empty room, and saw someone sitting next to him. 

Lily. Thank god! He had never been so happy to see her green hair before. She was asleep in the chair next to him, curled up and snoring softly. He smiled tiredly, before trying to wake her up. 

“Lily…” He reached over, shaking her gently. Why did she feel so.. not there? As if she would disappear at any second.  
“Wake up..”  
She shifted in the chair, mumbling and opening her eyes. Autumn smiled tiredly as she started to speak.   
“G'morning.. I'm glad you're awake.”  
Autumn looked over to her. Her hair was out of her face for once, and he could see her eyes.  
Wait.  
Her eyes.. One of them was completely black.  
She was a ghost! He had theorized, speculated about it, but he was never sure about it.   
She raised an eyebrow as he started to speak again, words slurring together.

“Lily, 'm so sorry. I.. Ah never.” He was crying now.. Authentic tears. He knew the truth about her, he had to tell her, but… What if she didn't want to know the awful truth?  
“What's wrong, Autumn?” She tilted her head to the side. He could barely see the chair through her. She looked worried. Autumn could do nothing except keep hiccuping and try to keep speaking.

“Ah should've told you sooner.. I.. Ah thought y'already knew..”  
“Autumn, calm down! Take a deep breath..”  
“You're dead, Lily!” He tried to take a breath.  
“You’re a ghost, you're dead, Ah should've told you..”   
Lily just gave a confused giggle.  
“Autumn, I'm pretty sure I would know if I was dead. Did you have a nightmare?”  
“No, Ah didn't! This is serious..”  
She sighed softly, shaking her head. “I'm not dead, Autumn. It'll be okay, just.. go back to sleep. You look tired.”  
Autumn nodded a little, giving a quiet sob. Lily leaned over the bed, hugging him as carefully as she could. She looked down at her palms, sitting back in the chair. She didn't feel like a ghost…  
After what felt like forever, he finally closed his eyes and fell asleep again. 

 

At least when his eyes were closed, he couldn't see dead people.


End file.
